Shinigami Prince
by 9IN3
Summary: Rem has been given a gift, the gift to bear a child. What happens when the child grows up and becomes involved with the Kira Investigation? How will it effect L? L X OC, Rem X ?, maybe a few other pairings...BL
1. Prologue

**A/N ...I do not own Death Note or any of the characters within...well...maybe ¾ of the Shinigami King...**

Prologue

Rem glided through the Shinigami realm, not even daring to look around at the waste land surrounding her. Everything was dead; no worse, everything had turned to nothing but dust. Decaying bones lay everywhere not that you could see them through the gloom of a thick fog covering the land.

Coming up to a cave entrance she glanced around before heading on in; after all she was the only one invited. Floating through the dim cave to the end of the tunnel she was welcomed by none other than the Shinigami King.

He was human! How could someone in command of all creatures of death be human when she herself was skeletal? It didn't make sense! This must be the reason why no other Shinigami had seen the King in person. She stared at the human, her mouth agape and eyes wide, that was now standing up from his throne of bones. His hair was ebony black and flowed down like ink to his waist. He had deep crimson eyes that shone with age and wisdom even though he looked twenty. He was dressed in black and wore a tattered cloak hiding his built frame. Around his waist was a holster containing several death notes; he was the most deadly being within the Shinigami realm, he had more power than ever imagined. He could kill a Shinigami with his ultimate note; a notebook in which anything could be granted if you simply wrote it down. He was not someone to make a fool of.

Rem bowed lowly with respect only to be told to rise.

"Hello Rem, how are you?" He asked his voice smooth and deep.

"I am fine and somewhat bored as this whole world is rotting," she replied monotonously.

"I apologise as it has come to my attention that our world is turning to dust although that is not the reason I called you here to discuss," his emotions went from pleasant to serious within a matter of seconds.

"May I ask what your reason is?" Rem asked curiosity creeping into her mind.

"It has come to my attention that as I was watching the Shinigami in this realm that you appeared to me the most intriguing. You see I have been watching you and all I can see is sorrow in your eyes as you watch the humans on earth, especially children. Do you wish to have a child yourself Rem?" He spoke calmly as if he was trying not to provoke a reaction from her.

Rem was so stunned that as words came into her mind they quickly disappeared. Her body was swaying slightly; if Shinigami could faint she would have done so. Finally after what seemed like hours she recovered before saying:

"Why do you ask such questions and expect me to serenely reply?" her words quivering.

"Would you like to bear a child Rem?" He spoke just as calmly as before.

Before she knew what she was thinking or even saying a ghost of a whisper escaped her lips into a simple answer.

"Yes..."

"There are specific rules I must warn you of before I grant you your child however if you wish to change your mind you are more than welcome to. I do not wish to force you into a decision that you don't want to make."

She nodded wearily before waiting for him to continue.

"Very well; first of all your body will change and adapt to make the baby comfortable through the pregnancy. You will be carrying the child and you will be carrying it as a human. You will also be living down on earth too."

This shocked Rem further, never in her life had she pictured herself as a human even if she did sometimes want to be one and carrying a child! This seemed too much already but the King proceeded.

"When the child is born it will take the form of a human but will have a pair of wings and 'the eyes'. The child will be immune to every single death note."

Rem only nodded taking as much as she could in.

"There is a downside though, when the child turns eighteen you will have to leave it and return to the Shinigami realm in your original form, all the memories of you will disappear. You are banned from using a death note during the child's life, if you use it before it turns to the age of eighteen you will have to return earlier. When you finally return you cannot deliberately drop your note into the hands of the child just to make contact, let destiny take its course and if you are reunited it will be by accident. If by chance that the death note does end up in the hands of the child it will have to touch it thirteen times to regain full its full memory. If the child uses the death note, half of the victim's life span will be added to its own."

"Is that all?" Rem asked finally processing all of this new information.

"Yes, for now," the King replied.

"Okay."

"Before I forget there is one catch," the King spoke quickly.

"Which is?"

"I will be the father. It will also have the choice to succeed after me if it chooses; after all, the child will be crowned the prince or princess of the Shinigami realm.

Rem paled – if that was even possible – and nearly fled the morbid cave.

"Do you accept?"

Rem was now conflicted over what she wanted. Could she abandon the child when the time came? Could she really put the burden of being half Shinigami on the poor mortal's shoulder? Did she really want for her child to be raised only to be expected to rule over her miserable world; as well as the King to be its father! But there was a positive side to this. She would finally have her very own child! She would be able to finally go to earth and lead a human life like she always wanted and to escape this whole dreary atmosphere that was her 'home'. There was also the possibility that she could meet her child again afterwards too even if in the meantime she just looked over it, almost like a guardian angel. She nearly laughed at the irony of the thought.

"I have my answer and I accept."

"There is a final thing for you to create a child. You do know how children are made in the human world do you not?"

It finally dawned on Rem. Her eyes widened at the thought. She forgot that tiny detail.

"Can't you just write in your note for a baby to appear inside me?" She asked desperately.

"I could but my note does not work on me unfortunately so the only way the child can have my DNA is by sexual intercourse", he spoke softly.

Rem now visibly shook with uncertainty.

The King Now walked over to the Shinigami and reached his hand out to softly caress her bone cheek. She looked up into his eyes, they were now soft and kind and looking straight into hers, almost like a true lovers gaze.

"Will you trust me Rem? I only want to see you smile and I want to be the one to be the cause of it. I promise to make you as comfortable as possible." He smiled tenderly. "You will be in control Rem and I won't do anything you don't to do. All I need is your trust and I will make this experience as pleasurable as you want it to be."

That look in his eye held no lie as she began to trust him with every single caring word he said. There was no ulterior motive behind his actions. He truly wanted her to be happy.

She reached forward and whispered into his ear the three magical words,

"I trust you"

Reaching into his holster he took his ultimate note out and wrote down a few quick instructions.

"All you have to do is picture yourself as a human and when you say the word 'human' your appearance will change and you will finally be a human being."

Rem only gave a slow nod before closing her eyes trying to picture herself fully as a human. After a few minutes she softly spoke the word and the change began.

A red glow appeared around her as her bone body became flesh, her dreads becoming silky white hair with purple ends. He once flat chest now produced perfect round breasts and her tough bone stomach became firm toned abs. Her arms were long and delicately covered by almost invisible silver hairs; her legs were long too but were smooth, almost like satin. Her eyes were the best change; they changed from yellow slits to round violet orbs that shone with excitement.

She was exceedingly beautiful and the King could only stare at her illuminating splendour.

Finally standing with two feet on the ground Rem took a look at her new body becoming familiar with it already. It felt no different other than the fact that she now had no wings. Her arms and hands were now in proportion with the rest of her body. All Rem could do was smile, she felt incredible. She looked up at the King; she just noticed that he was staring intensely at her. For a moment she felt a tinge of insecurity but quickly recovered as he glided over and took her hand in his own.

"You look absolutely beautiful," he said honestly.

Rem could feel her blood rushing to her cheeks; it is such a strange emotion embarrassment for if she were still a Shinigami she wouldn't even bother try to hide it. Shyly Rem looked away only for the Kings hand to caress her cheek again to make her look at him. His face coming closer to hers until there was hardly any space between his body and her bare one.

"Do you trust me, Rem?" He whispered, Rem feeling his breathe on her lips.

To answer his question Rem leaned in and captured his lips with hers, her first kiss. Pulling back she gazed into his eyes feeling nothing but happiness and faith. She leaned in again and kissed his moistened lips even more softly while pressing her body against his. She wasn't sure where to go from there as she didn't have any experience, all she could do was reciprocate the actions of the humans she watched. He could feel her nervousness radiating from her body. He carefully wrapped his arms around her waist and gently pulled her body even closer, deepening the kiss. He drew the tip of his tongue over her lower lip asking for entrance. Accepting she let his tongue explore her mouth, tasting her while she tasted him. The kiss was electrifying as she gave up her dominance to him completely. After a minute he pulled away from her, drawing a cry of protest. It died in her throat instantly as he felt his hands roam around her back, she shivered under his touch. His hands roamed until they came to her shoulder and made their way down to her hands where he held them in his own.

Pulling attentively he led her to a secret room, going further into the cave. There in the room was a luxurious king sized bed with blood red curtains draping down from the wooden posts. The room was filled with candlelight creating a comfortable and relaxing atmosphere.

He led her over to the bed and gave her hands a reassuring squeeze.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked one last time.

"I have never been so sure in my entire existence."

He reached over and gave her a passionate kiss both thinking that in nine months time they would have a child.

The first ever child born of a Shinigami.

**A/N...We all know what happens next, but, if you don't want to use your imagination, I've took the liberty to write it out for you XD...just check my profile; the chapter will be under 'Shinigami Prince Extra's'...**


	2. A Shot Of Something Sweet

**A Shot of Something Sweet**

"I have Watari in pursuit."

"Awesome! Now you just need to get close enough to him to plant the tracking device."

Skyler was following the man dressed in a black coat with buckled boots, carrying a suitcase. From past experiences with looking into top secret cases he knew that this was the only man that knew the Greatest Detective in the World, L. They were walking through a fairly large crowd of citizens who were going to work, with friends, or just leaving and arriving at their own destinations. Skyler, being quite small, was having a rather difficult time weaving through the crowd while still keeping his eye on the target. If you were looking at the scene from a nearby hill you would see a black and purple head bouncing up and down every five seconds.

Communicating through his ear piece was his partner in crime, Amber. They had done missions like this before; where Amber would supply the technology and Skyler would be the spy. They were detectives; they both took pleasure in solving puzzles and the cases they worked on were just like finding and fitting pieces of jigsaw together to see the resulting picture. It was not their occupation though, it was merely a hobby. They had worked on every case that the top three detectives had worked on; Eraldo Coil, Deneuve, and last but not least L. At the speed that they worked at they would almost always beat the detectives in solving the crime/mystery but they never phoned the police. The only time they would ever call them is if the detectives were struggling. It has never happened before until now, but this time, they were the ones that were in need of an extra, intelligent brain. Who else would be their first choice, if not L?

Watari turned around the corner of the street and Skyler swiftly followed. He had to walk quite fast to keep on his tail. While he did so he could help but curse at his short legs. Watari then turned left and walked into one of the smaller shops.

"It appears that he has entered a sweet shop", he whispered softly so that the small speaker could pick it up.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Follow him inside; you might get your chance in there! Just be careful too and please try and not blow your cover, alright? Oh, and while you're at it could you get me some ice-cream if there's any there?"

"Hey, at least give me some credit. I haven't blown a single cover ever." He whispered slightly irritated. He spoke a little louder this time and people passing by were starting to give him strange looks.

"Yet... Just you wait, one day you'll make a mistake."

"Well don't jinx me on this one! I'm about to enter the shop so hush! One more thing...any particular flavour?"

"Okay, fine...strawberry please!"

"Affirmative", he said in a playful tone before turning the device off.

As he entered the shop he was hit by the overpowering smell of everything that was sugary; from the toffee being stretched behind the counter to the chocolate fountain in the centre and every other delicious sweet in between. Skyler's head fogged with delight and he felt slightly dizzy and for a moment he couldn't remember why he was in the shop in the first place. Until he seen the man dressed in black bending over to peer at the cakes.

He sauntered lazily up beside him and peered into the same glass cabinet; his eyes wide as he eyed the rich chocolate cake within. His nose was almost touching the glass and his saliva almost escaped his mouth. If it wasn't for his thumb, that stopped the dribble as he stroked his lip, he would have made a mess and an absolute fool of himself; especially with a genius inventor standing not even two centimetres away.

Watari looked up from the display and glanced at Skyler only to take a double take. The young man beside him had large violet eyes with black hair that had purple tips. He wore a large black hoodie and jeans tight enough to be a second skin. He looked down at what else the stranger might be wearing; he was wearing a belt that had apples printed all over it and on his feet, well there was nothing on his feet! All he could see were dainty toes wriggling on the floor.

Cocking an eyebrow, he shook his head and smiled softly. The young man certainly reminded him of a rather reclusive friend.

"Have you been here before? Because I might need a bit of help choosing a cake", the purple haired stranger asked, now looking at him.

"I have. I would recommend the strawberry shortcake; I've heard they're rather magnificent," he replied politely.

Skyler nodded then turned back to face the glorious treats; his thumb going back up to his lip. He then floated over to where the ice-cream was by the door. There were so many flavours! He would simply have to buy a few tubs of each. Ten should do. The woman asked what he would like:

"I'll have...Mint, Nutella, Vanilla, Baked Alaska, Blueberry, Rum and Raisin, Coffee (that would come in handy at night), Mango, Cherry and Strawberry please!"

The woman gave him a bizarre look but began to get his order together. As she was just about finished another man dressed in black entered the shop, except he was wearing a mask. The man then strode to the cash register, looked around, and then reached into his pocket. He took out a pistol.

"Everybody! Get down on your hands and knees! Now!" He roared in a raspy voice, pointing the gun towards the few people in the shop.

Everyone, except for Watari and Skyler, got down on the ground. Some whimpering and some of the children began to cry. 'Who the hell raids a sweet shop?' thought Skyler. Watari raised both hands in the air beside his head, catching the attention of the soon-to-be thief. Fear and worry had buried themselves deep within his gray eyes as he began to speak to the man, to try and negotiate with him.

"Sir, please put down the gun. I'm sure we can arrange something that you want. Just please put down the gun." He whispered softly.

The man however only held the gun higher, madness burning in his eyes and is breathing coming out in irregular gasps. This man was crazy and unstable. Skyler knew that as he was standing behind him silently, the mad man would not put down his gun, no matter how much Watari tried to convince him.

"Sir, put down the gun." Watari spoke again, this time a little more forcefully. He then bravely took a step towards him.

The arms of the man holding the gun were now shaking. Skyler knew that if he didn't do something, his target would get seriously injured. Thanking the heavens that he wore no shoes, he began to silently sneak up behind him.

Watari took another step forward, his hands now inching out in front of him.

The fingers around the trigger began to squeeze together.

Skyler pounced.

A sharp, loud crack rang throughout the shop as a bullet was shot from the pistol.

Watari was frozen on the spot, his eyes wide with horror as his mouth was opened agape. Suddenly there were more stress lines on his face more than ever and his old yet sturdy legs were quaking; never had he been that close to death. Thankfully he was not injured, yet the smell of that familiar metallic liquid started to overpower the scent of the sugary produce.

Skyler was on the floor clutching his hand to his stomach. He was in agony. As he leaped at the mad man, his hand shot out towards the gun to knock it off target. The bullet grazed deeply across the palm of his hand but as he looked at the people staring at him and now beginning to stand, he would have took the pain any day instead of seeing someone lie dead on the tiled floor. He looked over to the man in black; he was unconscious on the floor with a deep gash on the side of his head, caused by the collision of the glass cabinet as he was shoved forcefully down.

Watari, slowly waking up from the shock, looked at the young purple haired man on the floor. He had just saved him. But now, thanks to himself, the young man was down on the ground, bleeding. Finally being able to move his legs, he shuffled over to him and reached down.

"Here", he said helping him up. "Let me help you with that graze."

Reluctantly, Skyler agreed. He got back up on his two feet and searched underneath the counter for the first aid box. Finding it, Skyler sat on the table and held out his hand. Looking down at it he cringed at the amount of blood. He didn't like blood but he could tolerate it enough not to faint. Looking away from the cut, the people had fled. Only one or two had stayed to call the police. A voice was heard in front of him and he quickly turned his head back around to face the man treating him.

"I'd like to thank you for saving an old man's life. If there is anything I can do to repay you?" He smiled kindly.

He had just finished wrapping his hand in a bandage when he heard the sirens. He really didn't want to wait around to be questioned, after all that's happened all he wanted to do was eat his ice-cream while wrapped up in bed. Suddenly his thoughts went to Amber and to the reason as to why he was here in the first place. This was his chance, his only chance. He sneakily reached into his pocket and took out the tracking device and held it at his side, out of eyesight from Watari.

"You don't have to do anything for me. I saved your life; you saved my hand from infection. We're equal now. Thank you for that but right now, I really want to go before the police come."

He slipped of the table and fell onto Watari slightly, he didn't realise how dizzy he was. Before getting of the elderly man's body he clipped the small device onto the inside pocket of Watari's coat. He did it within less than a second that he didn't even notice it being attached to his person.

Rushing over to the counter he grabbed the bag of ice-cream (which had melted a little by now) and dumped the money on the surface before speeding out the door. Giving a small wave to the old man he disappeared down the street as soon as the police had arrived. When he couldn't hear their sirens anymore he turned his earpiece back on.

"You will never believe what just happened to me."

All he could think of was 'mission accomplished!', and maybe how good the ice-cream will taste when he got home...

**A/N...Chapter eins completed! You have now been introduced to Skyler...you'll meet Amber soon so watch out...**


	3. Communicating

**A/N:- I apologise for not being able to update over the past few weeks. Studying for exams as well as taking care of my mom. She got let out of hospital after her surgery so I've been helping her with her daily tasks. I hope you enjoy this chapter though, tell me what you think of L, If I captured his personality or not.**

Communicating 

"I'm ba- Hey! Get off!" Skyler shouted playfully while laughing.

Amber had been stalking the door and when he came in she pounced on him, knocking him over as well as the huge bag of ice-cream.

"I want my ice-cream Sky, give it to me!" She whined while trying to grab for the bag. Skyler just snatched it and began to pull himself up.

"I'll only give it to you on one condition... I get the tub of Mint," he bargained.

"Deal! Just give me my damn ice-cream!" She snatched the bag from his hand and ran to the kitchen as he just laughed at her enthusiasm.

Skyler stepped into the open living-room of their apartment trying not to trip up on any wires lying at his feet. The room as filled entirely of computers, games and other electronic devices. Amber after all was the 3rd World's Greatest Hacker although she went under the alias 'BlackDescent' or 'BD'. That red haired bundle of energy could hack into any system in the world and extremely fast too. She never stole anything or threatened anyone; she just loved the adrenaline rush from the fear of being caught. She also helped Skyler with all of the technology he needed for investigations, like the tracking device and communicator he used earlier on. The world new of Amber but they didn't know that she had a partner with most of it.

"So then, have you been able to get a connection for a live conversation?" He asked while heading to the bathroom. He was in desperate need for some painkillers, his hand was throbbing. Skyler heard her reply as she shouted from the kitchen:

"Yup! I even managed to get the old voice box working again."

"That's great but I don't think I'll need it. We need to gain L's trust and if we mask our true voices, he won't take us seriously. We need to stop this bastard 'Kira' even if we have to make a few sacrifices." He then swallowed a pill and took a gulp of water. Shaking his head in disgust he walked back through to the living-room.

"Aw! But I like being secretive. It's what I do best!" She said while sitting down at one of her computers with a gigantic bowl of strawberry ice-cream in her hands.

After clicking a few buttons she turned around. That's when she finally noticed his hand.

"What the hell happened to your hand?" She jumped from her chair and nearly threw her bowl on the table to take a look at his hand. "You never mentioned this!"

"Yeah, it sort of happened back in the shop. As I knocked the guy out of the way, he kind of shot my hand in the process but not much harm done. I heal pretty quickly after all. I can barely even feel it." He said slightly bashful, rubbing the back of his head with his good hand.

He then flinched as he was struck across the cheek with a spoon.

"Moron! At least next time tell me if you get hurt!"

Scowling, she went back to eating her ice-cream and working on the computer.

"Next time? Hopefully there won't be a 'next time'. So, after all of my hard work, did you find out where Watari went after the sweet shop?" He asked sarcastically.

With the spoon hanging from her mouth she nodded her head and brought up a map that held a single red dot indicating that the tracking device had done its job.

"That's just about eight blocks away from the shop! I could have guessed that he would be staying at hotel. They move around too much to have a permanent residence."

Finally taking the spoon out of her mouth she spoke up, "If I change the map slightly I might actually be able to tell you what floor he is on. Give me a second."

The map shifted slightly but the dot practically stayed where it was; resting on the penthouse suite.

"Nice," The both said in unison. It was no surprise either that he would chose the best suite in the entire hotel. If you had the money why not flaunt it a little.

"Remember to keep tabs on Watari; just in case the change hotels. Can you start the connection then, please? I'd like to communicate with L while Watari is still in the building. I'll be back in a minute; I need to find my rubix cube. Then after all this we should consider tidying this pig sty!"

"Aye Aye Captain!" She raised her hand mockingly to her forehead in a salute. What she was confused about, although she didn't show it, was why Skyler wanted Watari to be there too. Sometimes she just didn't know what went on in that mind of his. All she could do was wait.

Meanwhile, Skyler jogged to his room and scanned over his desk and bedside table trying to find his Rubix Cube. It was the only thing that helped him collect his thoughts together and release stress at the same time. Checking inside his drawers first and rifling through his clothes he couldn't spot the multicoloured puzzle. Walking towards his bed he crawled onto the floor to see if it was underneath, he lifted the sheets up and felt around. Delight showing on his face as he grasped the cube but before he was able to pull out a voice spoke out behind him making him jerk up in surprise, banging his head on the wooden boards.

"You know, if you shake your arse anymore than you're already doing then the monster under the bed might rape you. Connection's ready by the way!"

Scowling as he came out from under the bed, he stood up, rubbed the back of his head and paced towards the living-room. Walking over towards Amber, who was sitting back at the computer, he grabbed the bowl that held the rest of her ice-cream and continued to the couch contently eating the remains.

"Hey! That's mine, Skyler!" She cried out in annoyance.

"Yeah well, karma's a bitch isn't he?" He replied with a smug grin on his face.

Giving him an evil glare she gave him the fingers as the last few seconds ticked by.

He was finally going to speak to L.

-MEANWHILE-

Watari walked through the door to his apartment and was immediately surrounded by darkness. Only the soft glow from a laptop remained as he turned and reached for the lights, flicking them on.

A soft groan was heard as the person sitting, crouched over the laptop turned his head slightly to find Watari walking towards the kitchen.

"Watari, please forewarn me the next time you suddenly put the lights on. My sight is a little hazy at the present moment as my eyes were not able to adjust in time." The man said in a slightly irritated monotone.

"My apologies L, I will certainly take that into account next time. Although, you should open the curtains; it's not healthy to work in dark conditions every moment of the day." He replied from the kitchen area as he prepared L's usual snack.

"I find that the dark relaxes my mind to an extent. Although for the past forty seven minutes I've been somewhat paranoid as you took longer to arrive back at the hotel than usual." L put his laptop down on the coffee table and twisted his body so his full attention was focused on Watari.

"There was a problem at the store, again I apologise for being late."

Giving the man a curious look he turned back to his laptop as Watari a few seconds later placed a slice of cake, a bowl of sugar cubes and a cup of coffee down on the table beside him. His eyes shone as he eyed the sweet treat. That was the one of the things Watari enjoyed while working with L, the satisfactory of making the recluse in front of him happy despite the mass of horrific or terrible cases he was presented with. He turned swiftly and walked towards to curtains, peeling them back and letting some natural light enter the room. He then flicked the lights off not a few minutes after.

Suddenly a gasp of shock left the black haired recluse' lips as he stared at the computer screen. There was an incoming call. Nobody had ever been able to break through his cyber walls to contact him. It was then when he pressed enter to accept the call that everything made sense.

Two letters appeared side by side, one flipped so that the two back's where touching. Rings of black and silver repeated over and over again in the background and got smaller as they neared the centre of the page. It was Black Descent's signature; one of the top three hackers in the world.

"Good evening L," a slightly deep male voice spoke through his speakers in an almost humorous tone.

Watari as well as L were both surprised; L was shocked that Black descent was contacting him; he never contacted anyone personally like this before, especially when he didn't mask his voice. Watari on the other hand recognised the voice but couldn't match it to a face.

Both of them now were blatantly staring at the screen as if waiting for this mysterious person to continue.

"As I'm sure that this call is a surprise to both of you. I know Watari, by now, is standing at your side. Before I continue though, I'd like to clarify the point that I am not Black Descent; I am merely her partner. And yes _she_ is by my side as I am speaking." The humorous tone still lacing his voice as he spoke, although, there was a certain serious aspect of it too.

As the man spoke, Watari set up the technology to mask L's voice before he could reply. As soon as this was accomplished L spoke quite quickly, almost as if he were somewhat excited.

"Indeed Watari is by my side, how you know that I will find out at a later point. As for you and your partner, you have gone through some difficulty to contact myself. Is there something that you want?"

"There is but first let me introduce myself. My name is Skyler Halen. I have worked with Black Descent all of her working life and a small period of time before. We have worked and solved every case you have ever had the responsibility to solve. That includes the present case we are both finding difficulty on." All humour was gone now but before L could reply a female voice that was equally solemn drifted from his speakers.

"My name is Amber De Luca. I work under the alias Black Descent and you have already somewhat met my partner. To answer a few of your questions running through your head; this is not the first time I have hacked your computer system. The other times were only to collect data on cases nothing more; you have nothing to worry about as I rebuilt your defences to make them twice as strong so only I can have access as well as yourself and Watari.

As to know how we know Watari is beside you there is a tracking device inside his right, inside, jacket pocket. You may remove the device if you wish and there are no other bugs attached to his person. We know where you are residing but don't let that bother you; we are very private and do not divulge important information such as this to others. We apologise for being so intrusive but with the matter at hand we are telling you this so you can trust us."

Watari reached in his pocket and indeed there was a tracking device; it was so small and weightless. There was not a chance that he would have noticed it. But how did it get there? Surely it hadn't been there for long. Who was this Skyler?

"For one, I am intrigued. I will ask you to dispose of all the information you have gathered. You have not fully gained my trust although I'm willing to give you the chance. For what reason does gaining my trust benefit you?" By now L's thumb was resting on his thumb and was leaning slightly more forward than usual eager to get a reply.

The female voice switched to the familiar male voice as he spoke again, "As you know, Kira is at large and as we are both working on this case I propose that we should work together."

L's eyes squinted and frowned slightly, "But how do I know that you are not Kira; trying to gain my trust to lure me into some unjust, evil scheme."

"I reassure you that neither of us are Kira and as for the bastard who is out there killing criminals, he has no right to judge people! The justice system may have its faults in situations but it gives suitable punishments and certainly doesn't send someone to their death if they kidnapped a child or held people hostage. I can understand why he would kill rapists and serial killers but he has no right to act like a god! He leaves no chance for rehabilitation or give them a second chance. Those criminals also might harbour more information and if Kira is killing them before we have the chance to obtain it then we are at a loss.

There is a reason we told you our full and true names is because I have a theory. I believe that Kira needs a face and a name in order to kill. The only ones he has been able to kill have all been on the news, there profile picture and full name. As they only die of heart attacks, Amber researched the first criminal to die of a heart attack. We believe that since it was his first kill he would reside around the area and since the first one was in the Shinjuku area." Skyler paused for a second for L to take in this information.

"What we are trying to say is that if we worked together we can bring this ignorant child to justice! I can offer technology support, a spy and two extra, intelligent brains. I would like you to consider the idea of us meeting. We have made so many sacrifices by telling you about us and we would really appreciate if you could. You may wear a mask if we were to meet. We don't have to receive an answer right away, Amber will set up another connection for tomorrow morning; hopefully that will give you enough time to decide."

L's obsidian eyes where now larger than usual as he glanced at Watari, who was equally dazed and confused, before looking back at the screen and replying;

"I will consider your invitation but if I decide that meeting will be a problem I would still like to work with you. You have already passed along relevant and important information and being allies would be a great advantage to all three of us. Please don't be disappointed at the decision I make to give to you tomorrow."

"Thank you, but before we cut the connection I'd like to thank Watari for being such a kind man and healing the grazed wound on my hand back at the sweet shop. I hope in the future that you will come to trust us both." The connection ended as L placed then turned his head and glared slightly at Watari.

"I'd like to know why you took so long now Watari." He spoke in a strict monotone.

All Watari could do was stare at the screen in disbelief. At that moment he could trust Skyler with anything.


End file.
